I Molly Prewett am in Love with Lucius Malfoy
by citygirl09
Summary: Molly has loved Lucius since she first saw him and when she finally has him will she walk away for another or will she stay with him? R&R


**I Molly Prewett am in love with Lucius Malfoy**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**A/N: I was reading some of the other stories with this pairing and liked them so I thought I`d give it a shot. Enjoy. (Also it will go between Molly and Lucius POV you`ll know which is which though)**

Lucius Malfoy was a no good, filthy, arrogant, pig-headed Slytherin. However she still loved him, she didn`t know why but she did.

Was it the way he walked; the way he talked?

Was it those steel grey eyes that made her shiver when she looked at him?

Maybe it was his silky platinum locks that got her going.

Or perhaps it was the way he demanded attention when he entered a room without uttering a single word.

Maybe it was all of those things or maybe it was none of them.

All she knew was that every time his name was spoken her ears would perk up and her heart would flutter.

Every time he entered a room her eyes would follow him and concentrate on nothing else. This might have been the reason why she was failing all of the classes she had with him.

All Molly knew was that she loved him.

She knew she could never be with him. Oh no, that would cause too much turmoil, a Slytherin would _never _go for a Gryffindor, _never_. He would never her love her, no, even though she had loved him since she first laid eyes on him.

He had stepped up to the hat. He was not nervous, no a Malfoy could never show weakness. He was arrogant and smug when the hat uttered the word Slytherin before it even landed on his head.

Molly couldn`t help but be taken by his confidence.

Now here she was six years later and still head over heels for him.

"Lucius, LUCIUS! Wait up" she cried struggling to keep up with his long strides.

"What is it now Prewett?" He said stopping suddenly causing her to bump into him and land on her bottom not so gracefully.

He sighed and offered her a hand. She blushed a bright red and took it thanking him for helping her up.

"Now what did you need?" his tone was not softer but not harsher either.

"I-I was w-wondering if you c-could... uhm... help me?" She stammered out.

"I understand you need help but what in Merlin's name do you need help with?"

She quickly searched her brain for an answer.

"DARK ARTS!" She blurted out. Her eyes widened and she looked down. "I mean defence against the dark arts; I need help in defence against the darks arts"

He chuckled deeply; Molly felt it wash over her.

"So you need me to tutor you?"

"Y-yes"

"Fine" She sighed in relief. "For a fee" She tensed.

Her family had been short on funds as of late and she knew that she needed to save her money. Still she found herself agreeing.

"How much do you want?"

"Oh I don`t need your money. No I need you to do my homework in potions"

"Oh" She was relieved he didn`t want money. "Okay I`ll do it"

They agreed to meet in the room of requirements every Saturday at 3.

"Okay so fifth floor at three?" She asked.

"Yes now don`t be late. You're lucky I even said yes in the first place" He walked off and Molly sighed as she watched him.

The night before their first session Molly was too nervous and couldn`t fall asleep once.

Once morning came she was a nervous wreck, pilfering through her closet and those of others to find the perfect outfit.

Failing at that she settled for a simple outfit before diving into the world of hair and makeup and it was hours before she thought herself acceptable. She then sat on her bed and waited for three pm to arrive.

Molly was awoken later by her friend Alice.

"Molly get up it`s time for dinner"

Molly`s eyes widened before looking down at her watch. She had _slept_ through their session.

Her heart broke into a million pieces knowing she would never have this chance again.

"Molly are you okay?"

"I`m fine Alice, go on without me though, I`m not feeling hungry"

"I`m here for you if you need me"

"Thanks" Molly smiled at her friend and patted her arm.

Once she was alone she cast a silencing charm on her bed and cried her eyes out till she fell asleep.

Lucius Malfoy was not known for being patient in fact he was the exact opposite of it.

When Molly didn`t show up at 3 he waited. It was 3:30 by the time he gave up.

The thoughts that she might be injured or hurt was pushed to the forefront of his mind, He pushed them right back. He couldn`t care for the red-headed whelp. He was a Malfoy and all they cared about was climbing the social ladder. Still that nagging feeling of worry was tugging at his brain.

At 6 he went down to dinner and the nagging grew when she didn`t show.

He pushed it to the back of his mind and finished his meal.

Over the next few days his thoughts were consumed with the red-headed witch.

Every night he would pace his room and turn over every possibility in his mind of why she would not show then he would have to take a cold shower before he fell asleep.

On Friday his mind was finally put to peace when she came up to him.

"Uh...um... Lucius?" She looked down avoiding his eyes, which he took no notice of.

"Prewett" he simply said.

"I`m sorry for missing our first session but, I had fallen asleep and didn`t wake up till just before dinner"

"But you weren't at dinner"

Her eyes widened. He had looked for her at dinner? She looked down again before answering.

"I-I... uhm fell asleep again" She tucked a red lock behind her ear. "I was wondering if I could have another chance?" She finally looked up at him. Hope gleaming in her eyes.

He sighed. "Fine but I expect my Potions homework to be A+ worthy" She nodded quickly and smiled.

Lucius felt sudden warmth at her smile. He nodded curtly and walked back towards the Slytherin common room hoping the coolness would chase away the feeling he got whenever Molly Weasley`s smile got the best of him.

When Saturday morning came, Molly made sure she stayed awake until their session.

When the clock struck three she all but ran to the room of requirement.

Once she arrived Lucius was standing there.

She was slightly flushed and her hair was slightly disarrayed. He raised an eyebrow and she smiled sheepishly.

Again he felt that warmth.

The door appeared before them and he opened the door.

"Shall we?" Molly nodded and entered.

It was a plain room with mirrors, a few practice dummies, a couple comfy looking chairs and bucket full of water bottles and everlasting ice.

Lucius nodded when he looked at the room and then proceeded to remove his outer layers.

Molly was fascinated by the room and when she could finally tear her eyes away she looked at him. He had a crisp white shirt on with the sleeves rolled up and the schools regulation black pants.

She stopped breathing for a second before looking away.

"Okay Prewett I want you to disarm me" He stood in the ready stance. She copied him and shot a spell at him. It failed.

"No, not like that you need to snap your wrist more" She nodded and tried again.

Lucius shook his head and walked over to her.

"Like this" He took her into his arms and used his arm to guide hers. She blushed and nearly collapsed on the spot. She was in heaven.

Without realizing it she had managed to disarm the dummy.

"Not bad Prewett" He said and walked away. She felt a sudden loss of warmth.

"Now do the same to me"

Their sessions continued this way for some time.

Lucius was warming up to Molly and stopped addressing her by her last name and started addressing her with her first.

He also stopped giving Molly his homework.

They became more intimate with each other.

She would purposely mess up just to have his arms around her and he didn't mind.

On their last session before winter break something happened.

Molly ran into their last session holding a piece of paper.

"I passed" She squealed.

"I knew you could do it" Lucius said flashing her, his signature smile.

"And it`s all thanks to you I couldn`t have done it without you" Well she could have she just couldn`t let him know that though.

She ran up and hugged him. He was shocked but hugged her back.

When Molly stepped back her face was a flame and she couldn`t look at him.

"I`m sorry" she said. She turned to go but he grasped her arm and turned her around. Before she could ask what he was doing his lips had descended on hers. She melted into him.

His usually sharp – witted tongue was softly asking for entrance. She obliged and felt like she was floating. Her hands ran through his platinum locks while his held her by the waist and searched her body.

She moaned into the kiss.

He pushed her back onto a soft bed which the room had conjured for the new lovers needs.

He broke the kiss and began kissing and nipping at the exposed skin on her neck while his hands discarded her clothes.

She worked on his clothes when he returned to her mouth.

All that was heard after that was the moans coming from the lovers.

When Molly woke up the next morning he was still lying next to her.

It hadn't been a dream she thought happily. A smile spread itself across her face.

She felt him stir and looked over. He smiled lazily.

"Morning" He said.

"Good morning" She said running her finger through his slightly mussed hair.

He pulled her face down to kiss him.

Once they broke apart they just cuddled for most of the morning. The first to move was Lucius. He was getting dressed and Molly followed suit.

Neither uttered a word to the other and both left without looking back.

Winter break came and went and every Saturday after, Molly and Lucius spent the night together, and then left the next morning without a word.

Soon Molly grew tired of this and wanted more.

When she tried to speak about it to him he would kiss her making her forget what she was going to say.

Lucius liked her a lot and it scared him so he pretended that she was another girl.

"Molly" Molly turned to see the owner of the voice. Arthur Weasley.

Arthur Weasley was an awkward young man who was quite handsome in her eyes.

"Hello Arthur" She smiled brightly.

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me on the next Hogsmeade outing?" He smiled sheepishly.

Molly`s thoughts wandered to Lucius and her. What was going on between them only happened beneath the covers and nothing else. Molly needed more than that.

"Sure" She said.

Arthur smiled. "I`ll meet you by the entrance hall at noon on Saturday" He walked off with a little bounce in his step.

Molly smiled. Maybe it was time for her to move on she was obviously nothing more than another one of Lucius`s mistresses and she couldn`t have that all her life, maybe Arthur was the next step.

As she walked to the Gryffindor common room someone pulled her into a dark alcove.

She struggled until she saw it was Lucius.

"Lucius, oh my you scared me. Uh... I need to talk to you"

"I need to talk to you too" Lucius said. His eyes were different they held a different light to them as though he really wanted to be near her even though they were almost in the public eye.

"Mine will only take a second" He nodded.

"I think we should... um... stop seeing each other" Her head dropped not wanting to look in his eyes because she knew she would cancel with Arthur if she did.

He was silent. "What was it you needed to say?"

His heart was breaking into a million pieces. "Uh... nothing, it`s not important anymore"

"Thank you for everything" She hugged him once and kissed his cheek making his chest hurt more. "Good bye Lucius" She walked off away from him not looking back.

Lucius watched her from the alcove until she was out of sight. His heart was breaking and it was all because of that red headed witch. He didn`t know how but she had found a way to his heart and made him love her and then tore it with those words.

He had finally got his head out of his ass long enough to want to take their relationship farther than just the bedroom.

He glared at the red headed weasel that stole his woman away from him.

He vowed to get Molly back if it was the last thing he did.

Molly was exactly on time for her date with Arthur.

"You look smashing Molly" He said.

"You look quite dashing yourself Arthur"

"Shall we?" He offered his arm and Molly was sent back to thoughts of Lucius and their very first session with him holding the door open to the room of requirement uttering the exact same words.

She shook herself internally of those thoughts and smiled at Arthur and took his arm.

"We shall"

Lucius sat in the Hog`s head with his head on the table and empty glasses of butterbeer surrounding him.

He glanced up when the door tinkled signalling new customers.

The two bright red heads were arm in arm. She was laughing, taunting him. The weasel whispered in her ear and she laughed.

The glass in Lucius`s hand shattered. Molly looked at him, noticing for the first time that he was there.

Lucius threw a couple galleons to cover the bill and left with his robe billowing behind him.

When Molly heard the crash she looked for the source of the noise. It startled and upset her to see Lucius there.

His eyes were blood shot as though he hadn`t slept in days. His golden locks lacked its usual lustre and his expression was one of pure rage. His hand was bleeding as well because of the glass he just broke.

He stormed out of the shop without looking back.

Molly felt awful and excused herself before running into the street to look for him.

She found him crumpled in an alley not far from where he left.

"Lucius, Lucius speak to me are you alright?"

"Why would you care? Go back to that Weasel you call a date"

"I do care. Now give me your hand" he shrunk away much like a disobedient child. "Hand. Now" she ordered.

He sighed and obeyed. Molly tutted and retrieved her wand and fixed his hand up.

"You may go" He said standing at his full height.

"No, I am not leaving this spot until you tell me what is going on? Just because I am not with you anymore doesn`t mean I stopped caring about you"

"Everything is fine, I have never been better"

"Really?"

"Yes _really_ now if you will excuse me I have a date waiting for me" He walked off in the opposite direction and Molly sighed.

She leaned against the wall and watched his retreating form. She turned and walked back to the Hog`s Head where Arthur was waiting.

_Graduation_

Lucius watched Molly walk up to Dumbledore and receive her diploma. His heart still ached but not as strongly as it had before, but it was there none the less.

Lucius was set to marry Narcissa Black this summer and from what he heard Molly was going to marry Weasel boy.

He sighed, if he hadn`t let her slip through his fingers she would be the one walking down the aisle to meet him instead of the blonde wretch he was set to marry. He knew he had one chance left and that was going to have to be tonight.

Molly sat in her dorm and looked around at the place she had spent most her life in. She got up and decided to explore Hogwarts one last time before she had to say goodbye.

Molly snuck down the halls and tried to memorize every stone and crack when she heard a noise. She hid in the nearest corner thinking that Filch was near.

Filch angrily passed right by her. She giggled and turned to leave but was stopped by a body. Her laughter stopped when she stared into the face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius, if you`ll excuse me" She went to move past but he blocked her again.

"Molly, I need to talk with you" He said.

"You had your chance when we were together but you didn`t take it so if you`ll excuse me once again" She went to move pass him again but he grabbed her arm.

"No, you will listen now." He pushed her against the wall "I have been tortured by you since you started going out with that red headed thing. I know you miss us, remember the room of requirements? Those many Saturday nights spent together, I knew you never needed help in DADA after the first couple sessions however for some sick reason I kept those sessions going. I am very pleased I did. Those nights did they mean anything to you before you broke up with me?"

"Yes they did. Let go!"

"They did, did they? Can that Weasel make you feel like this?" He nibbled lightly on her ear and she shivered. He moved to her neck and placed light kisses like he knew she liked.

"Lucius, this is wrong we are both in a relationship and both going to be married soon, oh!" She sighed when he kissed her right in that spot.

"Does he make you feel like this ever?" She felt herself become wetter when he tortured her ear and neck.

Her mind and soul went back to those many nights she spent with him. Those nights that she had use to kill for. The moments she spent crying herself to sleep because she thought that she was doomed to stay as a sex toy for Lucius forever. Then when Arthur came along, she felt happy and stayed happy instead of being miserable when he left because she knew he was going to go back for her because he loved her and she loved him back instead of it being a one sided thing.

Those last thoughts pushed her lust filled thoughts back to where they came from.

"Lucius!" She shouted. "Stop! Stop this instant," Lucius stepped back in fear for the first time in his life. "I am not a sex toy that you can go back to whenever you need a quick fix. I am a human being with feelings and you have hurt those feelings several times. I have been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you. Everything has changed however, I love Arthur now. He makes me feel something that you never were able to outside of the bedroom. He makes me feel special, like he cares for me and loves me for who I am."

"I loved you too" Lucius shouted back at her. "That day I pulled you into that alcove I wanted to tell you that I did. You are the first girl to make me feel love for what it really is. As cliché as it sounds, I have not stopped loving you" Molly`s eyes were tearing up.

"In order to have not stopped loving me you would have to have started in the first place. If you had truly loved me you would have run after me after I left that day instead of nod like the idiot you are. I love Arthur not you, get it through that obnoxiously blond head of yours and leave me alone." Molly finished and walked off leaving Lucius like she had before; struck speechless and dumbfounded by her words.

Lucius watched her go again, he wanted to run after her again but knew he couldn`t. He had lost her for good. His anger suddenly grew at the thought that for the first time in his life he was not getting something that he wanted. He vowed to make those Weasels life miserable for as long as he lived.

**The End**

**A/N: So please review and tell me what you think. It took me forever to finish it. I hope you like it and I promise to try and finish my other fics I am going to have more time on my hands come February and hopefully I will have some inspiration to write them so be patient with me.**

**citygirl09**


End file.
